


Something bad

by Fervious



Series: Spiderpool AU Oneshots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Oral, Subspace, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fervious/pseuds/Fervious
Summary: Peter goes into subspace after Tony Stark berates him. His response? To march home to his dominant.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spiderpool AU Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 232





	Something bad

It's a really shit day. That's the best way Peter can sum it up, and that's not saying much. You see, it wasn't uncommon for Peter to be yelled at. Because Rhino and other villains loved to yell. Hell, when he trained with Steve, the man never yelled because he didn't need to. Peter worshiped the air Captain America breathed when they trained together. And Tony? Tony always loved the fact Peter was so damn smart, learned new information like a sponge and retained it like nobody else. He'd taught Peter so much over the last couple of years. He was patient and encouraging, giving Peter ideas and theories without a second thought. 

That's why it'd hurt so much when Tony had yelled at him. Not on a battlefield, but in his shared laboratory with Bruce. Peter had a run in with Loki last month and had decided to play around with the science behind chaos. It had started small and escalated quickly, but Peter had thought he had it under control. Tony had taken one look at the project Peter was so proud of and started yelling at him.

At first, he'd been shocked into silence and bewilderment. What? Tony would yell at him for something scientific? He'd never even dreamed of the idea. Then came the terrible shame, so thick and hot that his eyes prickled with tears. And he felt that shame fold into a state of mind that he knew a little too well. 

He'd only been able to choke out several apologies as Tony shut down the simulation with the exaggerated motion of a man full of anger-disappointment. Each little jerk of motion felt like a step of anger and Peter actually flinched until he fought that impulse down. Tony had never hurt him, was never going to hurt him. But the motions made him anxious in a way that itched. 

He shrunk back to the door, exiting while Tony muttered to himself. He wouldn't know that Tony had been planning on dialing back the anger once the problematic experiment was contained. Tony planned on having a rational conversation about the dangers of chaos when it has access to unlimited power sources. But Peter was too busy stumbling out of the building in his civilian outfit, getting home, and curling up somewhere to think about what he'd done wrong. 

Peter doesn't go home. Instead he finds himself stumbling to Wade's apartment. He doesn't bother using the front door. It's two in the morning and Wade's asleep on the couch, his legs slung over the arm of the too-short couch and a bowl of caramel popcorn precariously situated on his lap. 

Peter didn't think, just acted, sliding onto his knees beside the couch. The rug probably doesn't smell great but he doesn't care as he forces himself to wake the mercenary first. He knows Wade isn't going to care that Peter woke him up with a blow job, but he can't properly dom Peter while he's unconscious. Peter isn't horny or feels an urge to suck cock, what Peter needs is his dominant. He gently prods the older man and the words almost hurt to press out, "Daddy," he manages. 

It's hard to talk while he's in this head space. It's like a crushing feeling and it feels wrong to talk. He knows Wade will make him feel warm and good again and that's what matters. Wade stirs, blinking wearily for a few seconds before focusing in. His face draws in confusion when he sees Peter knelt beside him, not standing. He blinks, moving his legs off the arm and sitting upright. 

This is a great opening for Peter to press in, express his needs. That's exactly what he does, leaning forward to press a kiss right over the soft bugle in Wade's sweatpants. His eyes slide closed and he tucks his arms behind his back, mouthing gently. Wade sucks in a breath and releases it in sheer surprise, startled by the action. Peter has woke Wade up with blow jobs more than a few times, but this is different. 

This isn't waking Wade up with light, playful sex. This is Peter in genuine distress, needing a scene that they hadn't talked over in advance. Even though not discussing scenes isn't uncommon to Peter, Wade has always has a plan in mind before they start anything. Wade sharpens with concern and thankfully catches on fast, eyes flickering to the submissive posture, demure personality, and lack of vocalization. His mouth curled up into a smile, hand reaching down to lower the waistband of his sweats. Peter's gaze flickered upwards, registering the intent. Wade had figured it out. Good. 

Wade's cock was still only partially hard and Peter was intent on making quick work of this error, ducking forward to try to suck it into his mouth without his hands. He ended up mostly mouthing it with his tongue out, pressing open mouthed kisses to the shaft. Wade's hand settled to the back of his neck, his nails scraping across the nape of his neck before diving into his hair and holding Peter's head still. He didn't fight the action, watching as Wade grabbed his cock. Peter opened his mouth as Wade pulled him towards his cock, taking it partway down before pushing against the hand holding him. 

He conjured more spit and slid down the full length with the next push from his dom, nose flush against Wade's navel. Peter swallowed around the length, eyes drooping as it registered deep down everything was okay again. 

He's servicing his dom so he was being a good boy and that's what he needed so desperately. He breathes through his nose, eyes closed. Wade tries to pull him back off his cock to fuck his throat, but Peter held steady, just allowing Wade's cock to sit in his throat. 

Peter's a good boy, he could sit with Wade's cock down his throat for indefinite periods of time. The idea alone makes him warm and fuzzy. He could just picture warming Wade's cock while he plays League of Legends. Being useful to daddy like a good boy made Peter warm enough to float. 

Eventually, he pulls back off the cock entirely, eyes flickering up to Wade. Wade looks captivated and intrigued, probably trying to pin down the exact reason why Peter's waking Wade up in this mood. It's not that Peter doesn't randomly feel submissive, it's just usually proceeded by something. He's not even sure if Wade knows he was this way, or if he just thinks Peter's being submissive again. 

Pleasing his daddy grounds him, turns that heavy-hot-shame into something warm and reassuring. He doesn't have to worry about right or wrong, the rules are perfectly defined and if he deviates daddy will let him know. Peter knows the rules, exactly what Daddy likes, and if he messes up it's not going to be surprise. Whenever he was feeling particularly bratty he'd break the rules just to face the consequences - typically either ending up with hand or belt prints on his ass. One time Wade had tattooed his name on Peter's back before it faded several days later. The healing factor made certain things impossible - but it also meant Wade could go further than with a regular submissive. 

Wade's not at all careful as he uses Peter's throat like a fuck sleeve and by the time he's ready to cum Peter can feel the familiar itch of a sore throat. He now has more than one reason to not talk and that's another reason he loves sucking cock. Wade never argues with the sore throat excuse to be nonverbal and it's just another reason to enjoy having his face fucked. When Wade grunts in his orgasm, Peter obediently swallows. It's not his favourite part, but Wade says good boys swallow and he needs to be a good boy. Pulling back, he rests his cheek on Wade's clothed thigh. There's tears and he subtly shifts, smearing the teardrops from his right eye onto the cloth. 

Wade stands after several long moments, gaze drifting to Peter's crotch. He startles into a frown when he notices a distinct lack of erection. Peter drops his head, posture quiet and expectant. Wade's mind goes through several possibilities and he thinks hard about what Peter was probably doing before he came home. 

Peter usually comes home right at sunrise, and it's currently two thirty in the morning. This means he came home early from the lab distressed. Usually he's frustrated or excited about the project he's working on, not feeling submissive. A thought comes to him and he frowns. Is it possible Peter went into subspace from work? The idea rankles him and he has to fight to not bristle, instead brushing his hands over Peter reassuringly. The sub leans in, eyes closing at the comfort.

Wade asks, "Is baby boy feeling submissive?"

Peter nods mutely.

He continues, "Show Daddy what you need."

Peter hesitates, caught on the edge of indecision. He recalls being yelled at and the feeling of sticky-shame comes back. When he does something bad, Wade punishes him. It's their routine. Without speaking, he recalls the various poses Wade has him take when punishment is given. Wade's no longer sitting so Peter can't slide into his lab, so instead he decides to unbuckle his belt, push his pants down, and bent over the coffee table. The angle is awkward and it's one of Peter's least favourite spots to take a punishment, but it's what he needs.

Wade frowns and pauses. He doesn't particularly like the idea of punishing Peter when he has no idea what Peter feels the need to be punished for, but it's not the first time he's punished Peter over something that didn't really merit a punishment. The man beats himself up for every little mistake he makes and Wade eases him out of it by helping him atone for his mistakes. They both know that rarely is Wade genuinely upset with Peter in scene and that's how Wade rationalizes it being acceptable.

Wade's voice is low and dangerous in a way that makes Peter shiver, "Did baby boy do something bad?" Peter nods, gulping and bracing his legs. Wade's hand slides over his ass, touching in a way that has him wanting to melt into the touch. His voice is commanding, "No. I want to hear your voice. Tell me you did something bad."

Peter hesitates. It feels wrong and improper to talk. It's not a place where he's supposed to express himself, his only concern should be obedience. If he needs to communicate, he prefer nonverbal. But Wade knows this and he's using it to build on the scene as Peter bites his lip. His voice comes out unsteady and with wobble, "I need to be p-punished, Daddy. Wanna... be good again."

Wade's hand dips lower, his roughed hands sliding over sack and Peter tenses a bit at the the unspoken threat, but stays in position as he's been trained. He's a good boy and he's going to take that punishment no matter what Wade decides. Wade's voice is low as he rumbles, "Did baby boy think sucking Daddy's cock meant he's a good boy again?"

Peter's voice is low and ashamed as he utters, "Yes."

Wade's hand draws back and away until the earth shattering slap comes down on his right cheek, Peter lurching in surprise. He gives an aborted yelp, choking it down halfway and forcing himself to stay in position. Wade's voice is dangerous as he circles his hand over the stinging area, no doubt marveling the way the print's healing already, "Pleasing Daddy is an obligation," he informs Peter, his thumb tracing over the hole in between cheeks, "If you want to be good, you have to take the belt."

Peter's pulse doubles at the thought and without thought he whines, " _Daddy_."


End file.
